


Our Charm

by tigereyes45



Series: Fefemslashweek July 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Heart, Missing someone, Yearning, fefemslashweek, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Selena had a long night. She also had a few more drinks then she should have. So, of course, Camilla takes care of her retainer. Going so far as to even tuck her into bed, but Selena's mind is somewhere else. On a lost love and their shared hearts.





	Our Charm

“Good job today, Selena. Make sure to get enough rest. Tomorrow we have a long trip to catch our ship.” Camilla explains as she lets go of her retainer. The two women stop in front of her inn door. Severa pulls out the key to unlock it. It takes a little fumbling but eventually the key goes in. She opens the door just a crack before looking at the princess.

“Camilla?”

“Yes Selena?”

“Why are yo-you still here?”

“Because you’re drunk sweetie! And I want to make sure you make it to your bed safely.”

Selena’s eyes wander back to the door. She stares at the dark space between the door and the room.

“Oh. Okay that makes sense.” The mercenary pushes the door open and stumbles over to her bed. She hits a dresser and for a moment her body folds over it. She presses her face flat against the wood. It was cold. It made her face feel better as it quells the heat. She wasn’t drunk. This was just a buzz, and the dresser just happened to be comfortable. That’s all. Yeah, that was it.

“Now, now dear. That’s no place to rest.” Camilla lights the candle by her bedside. Severa just now notices that the princess had been carrying a lantern. That was where all the light was coming from. Now it makes sense.

Severa closes her eyes again as Camilla sets her lantern down by the candle. When she feels two strong arms wrap around her body she relaxes. She knows it’s Camilla. Camilla and she were the only two people in the room. Well, maybe Beruka, if she was hiding somewhere. The sneaky assassin. She was always creeping around somewhere. Popping out of shadows the way Nah would pop around corners. Severa frowns at the thought. She misses the others. Even the way Camilla’s cold metal armor feels against her skin reminds Severa of what she’s lost. How she’s able to just pick her up with ease, or the way she could just throw her body across the battlefield. It’s all familiar. It feels like Kjelle.

Oh how she misses Kjelle.

Severa moans as Camilla rests her on the bed. Cold metal is replaced by the rough feeling of wool. It scratches at her. The blankets rise up and cover her body before Severa could make her complaint. She opens her eyes to see Camilla smiling down at her. She was acting as if Severa was her family. She shouldn’t be. She didn’t even know her.

“I’m not a baby. I can tuck myself in.”

“Of course you can, but I wanted to. I miss my young siblings. So by tucking you in I can pretend you’re them.”

“Is that why you call me Selena?”

“No. I call you Selena because that’s your name. Isn’t it?” Camilla’s eyes narrow as her smile thins out.

Severa blushes. “What?” She had heard, but being drunk means she could decently play dumb.

“Nevermind Selena. Just rest now. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

“Uh-huh.” She nods before moving the blanket up further. She buries her face all the way up to her eyes under the cover. Her hands drift to the chain around her neck as Camilla leaves with her lantern. Severa had expected her to stay longer. Linger a little more in the doorway. Those were her normal habits. So when the princess leaves, Severa feels a small amount of relief. It was quickly replaced with a sick feeling in her stomach. She really should not have had so much to drink.

Severa pulls out the chain from under her armor and the blankets. A beautiful heart charm half purple and half red. Her fingers rub over the words carefully. She made sure to rub the charm at least once a night religiously. Her eyes strain in the little light of the room to see the letters. The Kje part on the purple was starting to come off. She would have to repaint the letters later. After all, there was no point to the era part without them. Just as she felt most nights without her warrior.

She could still hear Kjelle calling out her name. The feeling of falling. Her fear replaced with anger later. Kjelle’s voice had been filled with concern. Calling out to her love that was suddenly gone. Did she think Severa was still alive? Did she ever wonder about her? Her chest constricts in pain. She hopes that Kjelle does. That she still wears her halves of their hearts. Just as Severa does. Kje-era was just as much a part of Selena as it had ever been Severa’s.

As cool tears stream down her face Severa sinks deeper into the bed. She shouldn’t have drunk so much. Maybe then her heart wouldn’t feel so desperate. Slowly she tucks the charm back under her clothes. She wouldn’t look at it again until tomorrow, but the desperate feeling will last. It will last until she can finally return home. If she ever would.


End file.
